


The eyes

by Lilwoofs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Short Story, Survival Horror, short horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Eric was just going to pick up his sister, but then something unexplainable happened.





	The eyes

‘A shrill cry echoed in the mist. Eric Beatriz ran, he ran and ran. He knew it was a bad idea to go out at night, he just wanted to find his sister.

He wished she could’ve just texted him back.

Now this... thing was chasing him, something with to many eyes, wondering in the night.

As he ran a stone had tripped him, he gasp for breath, and tried to get up, but seemed to fall again.

Something had grabbed his leg, he looked up in horror to see the thing standing there, if you could even use the word standing.

The thing was constantly moving, messing with Eric’s eyes, colors changed, but it still away blended in with the night, the only thing that ever stayed the same was the eyes, always watching him, always to many.

He was just here for his sister.

Earlier that day his sister was planning to go to a party......

———

“Hey Eric!” His little sister greeted him with a smile. 

She smiled a lot, but he could tell his sister was even more happy then she normally was. 

“Sup” he said in return. 

“So Olivia was planning this party” his sister, Elizabeth, said. Olivia was her best friend ever since middle school, they where inseparable. “And I just have to go!” She then said “so I was wondering for you could drive me to and from there” she then asked.

He didn’t have much planned for the day “sure, I don’t see why not” he shrugged. 

Elizabeth grin grew larger. “Thank you!!” She said excitedly.

After about 30 minutes Elizabeth was all ready to go. 

She were a nice, but comfortable blue dress with leggings. And black dress shoes. 

———

Eric struggled to get out the the hold of the creature.

Tears pricked at his eyes, he needed to escape. He reached out to grab onto something, to pull him back.

He then grabbed something, but it wasn’t the ground, or a rock.

No, it was a familiar looking black dress shoe.

———

Elizabeth skipped to the car, this was the first, big, party that shes ever been too, not to mention that it was her best friend running it, that only made her more excited.

They both got in the car, they didn’t talk much.

They soon arrived at the house, it looked as it normally did, but there was a lot of cars around it.

Eric stopped the car and his sister opened the door and hopped out. 

“Bye Eric!” She then said.

“Bye Liz” Eric said back.

Elizabeth then walked to the front door as Eric drove away.

He’s glad that his sister was happy.

———

Eric froze, looking at the long abandoned shoe, he hopped that Elizabeth was safe, but his mind was telling him that probably was not the case.

The creature pulled him back, tugging on his leg to bring him... somewhere.

But Eric was not ready to give up, he tried to pull himself up further, ripping out some dead grass in the process.

———

Eric stayed home, drawing more then he normally does. 

Soon the time came, it was 10:30 and he then got ready to pick his sister up.

He put on some shoes, ran a little brush in his hair, and got his keys.

He then walked out in the driveway, it was pretty dark out, it seemed like it had just rained too.

He then opened the door to his car and started it up.

Eric put on some music and drive to Olivia’s house.

When he got there there was only one car left, he recognized it as Olivias moms car, it was pretty weird, that would mean that everyone else had left.

Eric just shrugged to himself, the party probably ended earlier and his sister stayed later to hang out with her friend.

He then texted his sister saying he was here. 

After about ten minutes and a couple texts later Eric sighed.

He then got out of his car and went to the door and knocked.

No one answered. 

He soon heard some voices.

“Liz?” He asked to the dark night, the voice became louder, and so he walked to it.

Then he saw the eyes, the ever moving color changing eyes. 

It was odd, he didn’t even notice it at first, it blended in. 

But soon that was all he could see, it moved closer and closer to him. 

that couldn’t be good. 

A shrill cry echoed in the mist. 

Eric ran, he ran and ran. He knew it was a bad idea to go out at night, he just wanted to find his sister.

He wished she could’ve just texted him back.

Now this... thing was chasing him, something with to many eyes, wondering in the night.

As he ran a stone had tripped him, he gasp for breath, and tried to get up, but seemed to fall again.

Something had grabbed his leg, he looked up in horror to see the thing standing there, if you could even use the word standing.

The thing was constantly moving, messing with Eric’s eyes, colors changed, but it still away blended in with the night, the only thing that ever stayed the same was the eyes, always watching him, always to many.

He was just here for his sister.

Where could she be, he knows she probably not in the house, but he hopes that she is. 

Eric struggled to get out the the hold of the creature.

Tears pricked at his eyes, he needed to escape. He reached out to grab onto something, to pull him back.

He then grabbed something, but it wasn’t the ground, or a rock.

No, it was a familiar looking black dress shoe.

The same one his sister wear before she left the house to go to the party.

Now there’s no hope that she’s still inside, she has to be out here. 

Eric froze, looking at the long abandoned shoe, he hopped that Elizabeth was safe, but his mind was telling him that probably was not the case.

The creature pulled him back, tugging on his leg to bring him... somewhere.

But Eric was not ready to give up, he tried to pull himself up further, ripping out some dead grass in the process.

“You can’t!” He yelled at the thing.

“My sister! Where is she, where did you put her?!” He cried out, he needed his sister to be safe.

The thing seemed to be laughing, he’s not even sure how, it bearly sounded like a laugh, and the thing was just eyes for the most part.

But he’

Jamie sighed and closed the book, they had written enough today, and couldn’t think of anything else to add on.

They’d probably work on it more later, or tomorrow, they just needs to decide what happens next.

Jamie got up and stretched, they then left there room to go and make some dinner.

Unknowing to them that a ever moving creature with to many eyes was watching their every move, waiting for the perfect time.


End file.
